malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Burn
Olar Ethil and Burn So, in Dust of Dreams Olar Ethil claims to be Burn, amongst a host of other exaggerations and lies when arguing with Toc the Younger. However, besides when read properly in context it is clearly false, there is a bunch of information that easily refutes this, the most straightforward being that Burn and Olar Ethil are shown to exist concurrently within the book Forge of Darkness. I can find more if that isn't enough for anyone. So the claim that was made isn't actually true, so the segment that says this on Burn's wiki page is incorrect. However I'm not sure how to go about correcting this properly on this wiki page, e.g. should I just change it to claimed and give it a page reference? Also, as Burn is still technically asleep and Caladan Brood still possesses the hammer, has might be the more correct nomenclature over "had the power"? Also, in general, when updating these pages - as I have a bit of free time and figure I should help out - if a lot of information on a topic is from a book that's not in the main series should there be some kind of spoiler warning before mentioning that info? FoD in particular breaks down a lot of preconceptions created throughout Erikson's books. Cheers. Moranth Munitions (talk) 03:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Rumors, references and spoilers You have taken the words out of my mouth, MM. It is one of the reasons I am pushing for references. I, too, have come across statements that made me think 'Hey, wait a minute, that's not right, is it?' but without references there is no way of knowing whether the statement is based on facts or bad memory. With regards to Olar Ethil - that one has bugged me for a long time but without having any proof to the contrary, I felt I wasn't in a position to make any changes, because again, my edit would have only been made from my own, very fallible, memory. Go with your idea of editing it to Olar making the claim, rather than it being written as a fact. With reference added, a reader will than be able to go back to that page and make up their own mind as to how believable that woman is. About Brood's hammer - the statement should have a reference to where it says in the book that he has that power. If it is only implied, then yes, something like 'it was said' added would be the way to go. Like in real life, rumors have their place but need to be clearly labeled as such. It's when rumors are passed on as facts that history gets distorted. Which of course is one of the main reoccurring themes of the series. So there is actually a huge amount of stuff which is presented as fact in the books but where we get hints that there might be a different truth behind it. FoD and spoilers - there is a major spoiler warning on the home page and anyone using a Wiki should know that any Wiki is about providing information, not about hiding it. On top of that though... if someone has not yet read FoD or other books, then clearly, there is no way that they wouldn't know that reading past the book header will expose them to info they don't as yet have. The trouble with adding spoiler warnings is that everyone has different ideas about what constitutes a spoiler and there is no way of making the system safe. It is more important to try and configure pages in such a way that the info is relayed in the sequence in which a reader is likely to have come across it. Again, that is not always possible to maintain with so many characters who jump around in history a lot. One thing is certain - if we use spoiler warnings a lot then users will come to rely on them rather than using their own common sense and we will be inundated with complaints about the bits we didn't spoiler. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:48, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Burn's location Where is Burn exactly? In the "contemporary" era, some believe she's under the continent of Quon Tali, yet in Forge of Darkness (Chapter 10), she's in an underground temple in Kurald Galain. Obviously this is several hundred thousand years apart in time, but is she moved? Is there a realm associated with Tennes? I don't think we've ever seen it, would she be there? 15:47, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :This would be a good topic to raise on the Malazan Empire Forum boards. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:27, August 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Talk pages